ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Omniforce
This what would be life if we got a different Ben 10 show rather than the 2016 Ben 10 reboot series. Ben 10: Omniforce is an American action/adventure fantasy comedy-drama science fiction computer-animated television series based on the Ben 10 franchise created by Man of Action and both an reboot to the 2005 Cartoon Network series, Ben 10. The series is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and Warner Bros. Animation Television and the show airs on Cartoon Network in May 23, 2015. Synopsis Voice cast Principal Cast * Ben Tennyson- Tara Strong * Gwen Tennyson- Meagan Smith * Max Tennyson- Corey Burton * Carl Tennyson- Don McManus * Sandra Tennyson- Beth Littleford Recurring Cast * Kevin Levin- Jason Spisak * Frank Tennyson- George Newbern * Natalie Tennyson- Juliet Landau * Jimmy Jones- Scott Menville * Azmuth- David K. Hall * Myaxx- Vanessa Marshall * Tetrax Shred- Keith David * Cash Murray- Matt Levin * JT- Scott Menville * Verdona Tennyson- Susanne Blakeslee * Lucy Mann- Tara Strong * Julie Yamamoto- Christina Vee * Cooper Daniels- Cathy Cavadini * Manny Armstrong- * Helen Wheels- * Pierce Wheels- * Alan Albright- * Ship- * Gluto- Dee Bradley Baker * Blukic- * Driba- * Technorg- * Professor Paradox- David Tennart * Ignatius Baumann- Corey Burton * Ben 10,000- Fred Tatasciore * Ben 23- * Brenda "Bren" 10- Tara Strong Omnitrix's Aliens Main Aliens * Heatblast- Steven Blum * Four Arms- Patrick Warburton * Diamondhead- Daran Norris * Grey Matter- Richard Steven Horvitz * Ghostfreak- Steven Blum * Ripjaws- Fred Tatasciore * XLR8- Jim Ward * Stinkfly- Dee Bradley Baker * Wildmutt- Frank Welker * Upgrade- Tara Strong Addition Aliens * Cannonbolt- Fred Tatasciore * Wildvine- Jim Ward * Blitzwolfer- Kevin Michael Richardson * Snare-oh- Richard Green * Frankenstrike- Michael Dorn * Upchuck- Dave Wittenberg * Ditto- Rob Paulsen * Eye Guy- Dee Bradley Baker * Way Big- David Kaye * Feedback- Ben Schwartz * Swampfire- David Kaye * Echo Echo- * Humungousaur- John DiMaggio * Jetray- * Big Chill- Dee Bradley Baker * Chromastone- Roger Craig Smith * Brainstorm- Jim Ward * Spidermonkey- Dee Bradley Baker * Goop- Dee Bradley Baker * Alien X- Tara Strong * Atomix- John DiMaggio * Rath- John DiMaggio * Clockwork- * Whampire- Diedrich Bader Villains * Vilgax- Kevin Michael Richardson * Albedo- Tara Strong (human form), * Dr. Animo- Dwight Schultz * Zombozo- Mark Hamill * Vulkanus- John DiMaggio * Hex- Udo Kier * Charmcaster- Kari Wahlgren * Sixsix- Dee Bradley Baker * Kraab- Billy West * Clancy- Nicholas Guest * Acid Breath- Dee Bradley Baker * Thumbskull- John DiMaggio * Frightwig- Cree Summer * Emperor Milleous- Kevin Michael Richardson * Princess Attea- Tara Strong * Raff- James Arnold Taylor * Rojo- Jennifer Hale * Fistrick- Roger Craig Smith * Driscoll- Richard Doyle * Enoch- Richard Doyle * Dr. Joseph Chadwick- Tim Curry * Zs'Skayr- Steven Blum * Michael Morningstar/Darkstar- * Ssserpent- Dee Bradley Baker * Sunder- * Psychon- * Billy Billons- * Diagon- * Octagon Vreedle- * Rhomboid Vreedle- * Trumbipulor- * Computron- * Dr. Psychobos- * Malware- * Khyber- David Kaye * Lord Transyl- Kevin Conroy * Crujo- Frank Welker * Kuphulu- * Eon- Episodes Season 1 # Crew * Category:Billy2009 Category:Ben 10 Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Television Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Television Category:Man of Action